legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Real Deal
The Real Deal is the twenty-third episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis When the girls start investigating Carter's personal history, they discover some interesting new facts that causes Kacey to doubt her loyalty towards her employer. Plot (Spoilers) Fun Facts Quotes Gallery 01KboredTRD.png|Kacey is bored. 08MBturtlesFoodAmaTRD.png|Mia feeding baby turtles while Andrea makes a nuisance of herself to Olivia. 09AimpressionTRD.png|Andrea’s impression of Carter Greene. 10MimpressionTRD.png|Mia’s impression of Carter Greene. 15EmoneyGrow02TRD.png|Emma and Stephanie are wondering why Carter is digging underwater. 20MannoyedTRD.png|Mia asking if Kacey knows anything about Carter (because Emma made her and she doesn’t want to) 21KnotKNowCGTRD.png|Kacey pretending she can’t remember who Carter is. 22ClueRevealedTRD.png|The chair bumps the screen and turns it on. 23OnoticedScreenTRD.png|Oliivia notices the screen is showing some useful information about Carter’s plan. 26OspPhotoTRD.png|Olivia taking a photo of the screen. 27OnotMeTRD.png|Olivia pretending she didn’t see the screen or take a photo of it. 30SpaperworkTRD.png|Stephanie remembered the blueprints and is trying to find them again in three piles of paperwork. 31KhiTRD.png|Kacey trying to distract Stephanie from finding the blueprints. 39CGblueprintsTRD.png|Steve accidentally drops the blueprints on the floor near Stephanie. 40SseeBlueprintsTRD.png|Stephanie sees the blueprints. 41SspPhotoBPTRD.png|When nobody was looking, Stephanie took a photo of the blueprints. 44AcomeDanceKTRD.png|Andrea inviting Kacey to come watch her dance practice. 45AbigDanceFinishTRD.png|Andrea’s finishing dance pose. 48KdanceBFTRD.png|Kacey breakdancing. 55GirlsHearStephanieTRD.png|Stephanie calling out to make sure the girls know she is coming int the room. 56SObigNewsTRD.png|Stephanie and Olivia are telling the girls they found out Carter’s plan. 57KworriedTRD.png|Kacey is worried about the girls discovering the plan. 60EMworriedTRD.png|Emma and Mia already see the dangers in Carter’s construction plan, they are very concerned. 62KmoreWorriedTRD.png|Kacey is getting more worried. 63GirlsOpinionCGTRD.png|Kacey just asked the girls what they think of Carter Greene. 69MstopHim01TRD.png|The girls have decided it’s time to finally end Carter’s scheming forever. 74Odistraction01TRD.png|Olivia distracting Dr Alvah. 79Z02TRD.png|Zobo about to start snooping around. 80ZfileFolderTRD.png|Zobo about to take the file folder. 81OnoNoiseTRD.png|Olivia stopping Dr Alvah from paying attention to the noise of Carter’s cane falling onto the floor. 82ZdiscoveryTRD.png|Zobo found something interesting inside the head of Carter’s cane, 83HIDCard01TRD.png|a hidden compartment containing an ID card. 85ZpointingTRD.png|Zobo calling Olivia over to look at the secret ID card. 87OseesHIDcardTRD.png|Olivia sees the ID card. 89ZHIDcardPhotoTRD.png|Olivia holding up the ID card so Zobo can photograph it. 92CGpuzzledTRD.png|Carter wondering why Olivia is holding his cane. 93OfoundItTRD.png|Olivia pretending she just didn’t put the ID card back in it’s hiding place seconds before Carter entered the room. 96OHIDcardSearchTRD.png|Olivia trying to match the ID card to an identity records database. 100MnameSuggestionTRD.png|Try searching for Johnny Penforlarte. 101NameNoMatchTRD.png|Name not found. 104OfrecogSoftwareTRD.png|Olivia has an idea, they try searching for photos of Carter instead. 105CGphotosTRD.png|Search complete, four photos found. 106GirlsExtremelySurprisedTRD.png|The girls are extremely surprised to see the photos of Carter. 107KsurprisifiedTRD.png|Kacey is horrified to see the photos. 108EsuspiciousTRD.png|Emma made the connection, Carter is using a false identity. 110AannoyedTRD.png|Andrea is annoyed that Carter’s accent is fake. 111Kguilty01TRD.png|Kacey is feeling guilty that she is working for Carter. 115HGirlsSurprisedTRD.png|The girls are surprised to hear Kacey speak up. 117JKconfessionTRD.png|Kacey telling the girls she works for Carter as a spy. 123Mcynical05TRD.png|Mia commenting this is why she doesn’t trust people. 131KplansTRD.png|Kacey wants to know what they are going to do with Carter now. 132GirlsFunTRD.png|The girls have a fun idea. Well, it will be fun for them, Carter won’t enjoy the plan at all. 133GroupHuddle01TRD.png|The girls starting to plan what to do with Carter. Full Episode Video Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2 (Girls on a Mission)